


I Drable my fingers in Drables

by JakkRabbit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has Anxiety, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Quackity, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Doubt, Sheep Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Synesthysia, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), intrusive thoughs, selectively mute Clay | Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakkRabbit/pseuds/JakkRabbit
Summary: Baisically a bunch of drables that I will probably slowly update. Feel free to drop requests. English is not my first language and I am doubting my writing ability. Characters not Creators. This is my first work so please keep that in mind. This is kind of an actor au. They live in the DREAM SMP and Dream is an admin and all that but the lore is acting. This might be Dream centric.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I Drable my fingers in Drables

**Author's Note:**

> I will update soon! (hopefully)

I will update this soon I hope! I have some ideas already so heres a quick list in no order at all:

1\. Sheep! Dream Sprains his ankle while filming the arrest scene but keeps quiet until when they are rehersing Tommys visit he passes out because of pain and exaustion (I sprained my ankle several times and moving around is very tiering, trust me). George, Sapnap and Karl are out of town so Quackity has to take care of their Dream. Mild Angst and fluff, hurt/comfort.

2\. (This is still the character but not on a server. THis is a character that is also a streamer But I want to make it clear that I am not writing about CC! Dream.)Trans! Dream is feeling Dysphoric and Joins the Vc with Sam while Sam is streaming. Sam of course notices, and messages Corpse and Sykunno to come in contact with Dream (Idk if I want this to be romantic or not yet) And Sykunno (who lives 2 hours away in this) and Corpse (who lives with Sykunno) drive to Dreams house and hang out. Angst and Fluff. Lots of fluff. And woried boys.

3\. Dream is on tommy's stream and goes non-verbal when tommy calls him "a sad coward". He quickly panics and kills tommy and logs off the server and off discord. Paniced; he goes out of his room and into the nearest bedroom of his friends (him, karl, techno and toast live together because why not). He stumbles into karl's room who isfilming a video for the mrbeast gaming channel and karl quickly notices somethings wrong so he stops and helps Dream. Later the whole group gather and comfort ensues. hurt/ comfort. again.

Thats it for now! Once again if you want to feel free to request stuff!


End file.
